Three Steps to Healing
by FlamingRedRoses
Summary: Gilbert is the son of a police officer who has offered to take a boy into their home after his parents are killed and he is kidnapped. But this boy turns out to be more than he expected... Fail summary fails, boy x boy, yaoi in later chapters. Reviewers get imaginary cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, I'm back to writing a long story. This one's a bit messed up, but not too much. Once again, boy x boy, NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y! Reviewers get imaginary chocolate chip cookies! Sorry my writing's sucky. I'll write as fast as I can manage.**

When I woke up it was dark. I had absolutely no idea what had happened to me or where I was. What I could tell was that I was sore all over and thinner than I could ever remember being. It felt like someone was tearing my head apart from the inside out. Even though I didn't know where I was I could tell that I had been in the dark for quite a while. Small thoughts began to tug at the edge of my mind.

Where was I? Where was my family? Was Papa worried? The silence was ringing in my ears and making me feel woozy. I sat up and felt around. My glasses were nowhere to be found. I felt disgustingly dirty as if I hadn't washed in a while. My clothes were also dirty, but I was glad they were there. My old hoodie was comforting and warm.

I was beginning to accept staying wherever I was for a while, even until I died, but then I heard voices. They got closer and I realized they sounded professional and urgent. _'Police! They're coming to get me!' _I thought and immediately relaxed. A door opened in front of me, the first light I'd seen in what felt like ages streaming in. I shielded my eyes, waiting for them to adjust and when they did, I removed my arm and looked up, directly into cold blue eyes.

I squeaked in surprise and scrambled backwards, my stringy hair falling into my face. The man I was looking at had a police uniform on and blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail. He looked at me intently and reached out a hand. Eventually I realized what he was doing and shakily took his hand, allowing him to pull me up. I started to feel dizzy, and by the time I stood up completely, I slumped into him and my world went black.

* * *

I sank back in my chair as the teacher in front of the classroom droned on. Something about the history of Math. I let my head fall back and groaned as I stared at the ceiling. _'Why can't we just learn about something interesting, like war?' _I thought to myself. I tilted my head forward again to see the teacher had stopped talking and was standing there with her hands on her hips, staring at me.

"If you find my class so boring Mr. Beilschmidt, you may leave and go to the principal's office." She said. I sighed. I would've loved to tell her off, but today I couldn't. I shook my head instead.

"No ma'am." I said. She stared at me for a few more seconds then continued to teach. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time that day and, seeing the time, grabbed one of the handles on my bag. With the other hand I piled my books on my desk quietly. I glanced at the clock again and tightened the grip on my bag. No time to loose. The bell rang, announcing the end of the last class until Monday.

We had a long weekend, but that wasn't the reason I was currently dashing through the halls, dodging people like I was in a video game. My dad was a police officer and was currently working on a really important case. Some insane Russian guy had been kidnapping kids. Supposedly they found where the bastard was staying and today they were going in.

I ran through the parking lot, dodging cars while looking for my brother's. We're originally from Germany, where our dad used to work. We were actually adopted from one of his earlier cases. We were found on an abandoned battlefield, where our parents were killed. I was 7 years old and my brother was about 5. I stopped in front of my brother, Ludwig's car, an old black Volkswagen pickup that we've been working on for the last few months. He was standing in front of it with his boyfriend, Feliciano.

Next to each other, they were polar opposites. Feliciano was of Italian descent, tan and light-haired. He was always happy and carefree, always talking at breakneck speed about whatever was on his mind. Ludwig, on the other hand, was completely German. He had icy blue eyes and pale skin. His hair was always neat and slicked back, and I swear he was OCD about pretty much everything. He kept to himself most of the time, only opening up to me and Feliciano.

Yeah, my brother's gay, but it's not like our dad cares. The reason for that will come later. Pretty much everyone I know is gay. My two best friends are gay too. Antonio's boyfriend is actually Feliciano's twin and Francis is pretty much just an all-out perv. Even that idiot Alfred Jones has a boyfriend, a British kid that Francis used to fawn over. The only people I know who aren't gay are my friend Elizaveta and her boyfriend Roderich, but then again, she's a total fangirl. I know, a lot of gay guys. Must be something in the water.

We hopped in Ludwig's car and were off before I could buckle my seat belt. My brother and I were the same way about our dad's work.

"He should be out by now, did he contact you yet?" Ludwig asked me. I had had my phone on all day, but he hadn't called yet.

"No, but he should be calling any time." I said and just like that, my phone rang, making Feliciano jump in his seat. My ring tone is a German band called Rammstien. You may have heard of them, they're really popular. They scare the shit out of Feliciano, though. He says they sound angry. I picked up the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Tell Ludwig we got the Russian." He said simply and hung up. That was all I needed to know.

"They've got him, West!" I shouted. Usually he would yell at me for shouting in his car and calling him West, but today he just pressed down harder on the pedal, pushing on toward the police station.

* * *

I woke up in a room with a kind-looking Phillipino woman in a police uniform leaning over me. It was brighter than before, a light fixture right behind her making a halo around her head, as if she were an angel. I sat up slowly, the pain in my head beginning to fade away, leaving me slightly dizzy.

"W-where am I?" I asked shakily, not completely sure of my voice yet. The woman smiled and helped me off the cot I was lying on.

"You're at the police station. You're going to be alright." She said, leading me into an interrogation room.

"We're going to need to record everything you know. Please take a seat, someone will be in shortly." She said, smiling reassuringly at me before stepping out.

* * *

Ludwig drove like a very law-abiding NASCAR racer. He drifted carefully (or as carefully as you can drift) into a parking space, ending up perfectly parallel to the lines. We practically ran through the security in front of the police station, flashing our IDs even though everyone there knew who we were.

We skidded into our Dad's office just as he looked up from his papers. He took off and folded the glasses perched on his nose and smiled. My heart beat a little faster. That was an extremely good sign. It's not every day you see a man as stern as my dad smile. He handed each of us a manila folder with papers inside it.

"Study this. Keep up your training and next year you'll be able to intern here. By the time you graduate, you'll be the best damn cops any state can find." He said. Our dad had been training the both of us to be police officers since we had been able to read and write. We turned and started to walk toward the door when he called out.

"Gilbert, Ludwig, come here a second." We did as he told and he turned to face us completely, staring both of us in the eye, one at a time.

"We found a boy around your age in the place where he was staying. His parents are dead and we'll be housing him for a while. Make him feel welcome." He turned to me. "He'll be staying with you. He can use your spare bed for now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay! Hungary, Spain, and France show up soon. Either chapter five or chapter six will have the three of them and Japan playing matchmakers. If enough people review, I might put Canada in a dress in one of the later chapters. I looked at my email today (this is a bit after I actually posted this chapter) and I literally almost cried at how many people Favorited and Followed my stories, I get so happy when you just read my stories, I feel so honored. School started, and it's going to be tough finding the time to write, but just checking my email and seeing all those Favorites and Follows makes it so easy for me to get into the mood to write.  
**

"I was…kidnapped?" I asked, sure that I had misheard. The policeman sitting across from me nodded grimly. My head swam with questions, but one stood out.

"Where is my family? Where is Papa?" I asked. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. The man across from me didn't speak. My head spun with emotions I couldn't place.

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Your parents are dead." The man said quietly."You have a condition which causes you to forget traumatizing events if you can't handle them. Your memory should come back soon." He said, and with that, he stood and left the room. I sat there for what seemed like hours, taking it all in. _Impossible. _My mind told me. There was no way. They were lying. This was a dream. There had to be some kind of explanation.

I stumbled out of the interrogation room and fell against the wall, sliding down it. _This is a dream. It has to be. _

* * *

As I walked toward the interrogation room, I found myself wondering about the boy who was coming to live with us. _He's probably still in shock. _I thought to myself as I turned the corner towards the interrogation room.

My mind still swirling with the prospect of a new person in my house, not to mention living in my room, I walked mindlessly toward the interrogation room. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a blonde head. Upon further inspection, I found that the head was attached to a small boy, slumped against the wall. _This must be the boy coming to live with me._

His eyes were blocked by his hair, and he was wearing a baggy red hoodie. He almost looked dead for a moment, before he shifted to pull his hood over his head and I saw his face. My breath caught in my throat. His skin was pale, almost as pale as mine and oval glasses framed the most peculiar eyes I had ever seen. They were a purple-blue color, vibrant even through all that he had been through.

It amazed me also, though, that he was in a crowded hallway, and no one noticed him sitting there, or tried to help him up. It was like they could see through him. My mind still caught up with this boy, I didn't realize someone was running through the hall towards him until he was right next to me, a flash of red white and blue with blonde hair.

The boy looked up in time to be tackled by the American-colored person, who, at that time, chose to yell "Mattie" very loudly into the boy's ear._ That poor kid. That even hurt __me__. _I thought to myself. The boy seemed relatively unhurt, though, and even smiled at the boy who was currently pinning him down and asking him if he was hurt in any way.

He finally got the other boy to lay off him and sat up. The other boy continued talking and waving his arms about while the other boy nodded quietly. Meanwhile, I stood there, about ten feet away from the two, still dazed by the first boy's eyes. I couldn't see the other boy's face or hair, because his hood was up and his back was facing me.

The smaller boy noticed me, though, and took that time to stare at me curiously. I was used to staring, but not this way. I was so used to people backing away from me at my appearance that I almost expected it. But this boy just looked at me curiously and it felt as if his eyes could look straight through me.

The other boy finally noticed where the purple-eyed boy was looking. Both of our eyes widened at the same time. If I weren't so surprised I would've probably found it to be comical. _Alfred Jones?! Alfred Jones __knows__ this kid?!_ I thought to myself. Alfred stood up, glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at me. I knew the perfect way to piss him off. I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually, he's staying with me." I said, gesturing to the boy, who was now very confused.

"Like hell he is. Right bro?" he said, looking towards him. They boy looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. I took a moment to take in the fact that Alfred was his brother, and as I looked between them, I could sort of see the resemblance.

"Uh, actually I a-am supposed to stay with him. Uh, i-if your name is Gilbert, that is. Gilbert Beilschmidt?" He asked looking at me. I smirked. This would be easier than I thought. I draped an arm over his shoulder and he squeaked in surprise.

"Yup. You'll be staying in my room." I said, and Alfred looked absolutely murderous. He stepped closer and his face was inches from mine.

"If you try anything I will personally make sure you never have children." He said, and with that he spun around and stalked off. The boy, who I still had my arm around, looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked. I sighed and pulled my arm away, noting how he relaxed more when I moved away. _Well, he hasn't gone to the school yet, so he probably doesn't know who I am. _I led him, still confused, out the door and towards the car, where Ludwig and Feliciano were waiting by the car.

* * *

Well, life certainly had taken a turn. Where to, I had no clue, but it certainly was interesting. I was now being ushered out the door by a really cute albino boy who I was almost completely sure just made a pass at me to piss my brother off. The boy, Gilbert, was now pulling me through a parking lot, his hand warm on mine. I could se the back of his head and the tips of his ears, which were red. I think it might've been from embarrassment, but I couldn't really be sure.

We came to a car with two boys in front of me, an outgoing looking (and sounding, from the fact that he kept talking) Italian boy, and a tall, obviously German one. _That one must be his brother Ludwig._ The only thing was, he kept staring at me with his cold blue eyes. I shrunk down unconsciously. Gilbert sidled up to him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Can't you see your making him uncomfortable?" he asked, causing me to shrink back further.

"How am I doing that?"

"You're staring."Gilbert said, facepalming a little. "It's creepy." And with that, I'd had enough. I jumped into their car and for once that day, I felt a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, Hungary, France, and Spain show up now. There'll be slight Spamano and a little bit of smexyness (though no actual PruCan). I listen to music while I write, usually dubstep/electro music (don't judge, to each their own, right?), Linkin Park, Imagine Dragons, Lindsey Stirling, Capitol Cities, Radiohead, pretty much a lot of variety. Sorry the chapters have been so short so far, I promise this one will be longer. Reviewers get imaginary chocolate chip cookies, please don't throw things at me for my terrible writing *cowers in writing corner* I haven't had that much practice, I'm only thirteen! It makes me so happy to see that people review, I went on my email recently and I almost cried when I saw how many people had Followed and Favorited. Seriously.**

* * *

The ride to the Beilschmidt's house was loud to say the least. The Italian boy-Feliciano was his name sat next to me and talked at a speed that could parallel a professional racer. The albino boy talked to his brother in the front about the case. My case. What the hell were two high school students doing working for the police force?!

Never mind that, the albino was excruciatingly hot and kept glancing back at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. I found myself thinking that if any more blood rushed up to my head it would explode. I leaned my head against the cool glass window. All of a sudden I was dead tired. The entire day had been interrogations and tests to see if my hearing was okay, my eyesight was okay, my legs were working correctly, I had no broken bones. They found a number of bruises and cuts, none of which I remembered getting. They had me shower and washed my clothes.

All I felt like doing was going home, but no, I had to go to some house I didn't recognize, sleep in a bed I didn't know, and share a room with a boy who made me feel like I was on fire. I shrank down further in my seat, curling my legs up into my torso and wrapping my arms around them.

"Um, hey." I said, trying to get their attention. It didn't work, but I wasn't too surprised by that. I tried again, louder this time.

"Hey, Gilbert." I said, and he turned in his seat. _It worked? That's new. _I thought to myself. I didn't spend too much time relishing in the fact that he heard me.

"What time is it?" I asked and he pulled out his phone.

"About five thirty." He said. My head fell back against the seat and I groaned. He chuckled a bit.

"You know, you can take a nap if you want. I wouldn't blame you." He said.

"That sounds amazing right about now." I said, earning another short laugh from him. I pulled my head back up and looked at him and then out the window. _I hope he doesn't forget me. _I thought. I laughed bitterly. _They all do. Even Alfred. I've lost the only person who ever completely recognized me. _I glanced back at Gilbert in time to see him look at me quizzically.

The moment passed when Ludwig pulled the car into a long driveway leading to a plain but large white house with a German Sheppard sitting in front of it. As I climbed out of the car I giggled a little to myself.

"What?" Gilbert said behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, it's just that you're German and you have a German Sheppard." I said and he made a face.

"Well I guess it funny if you think about it that way." He said, leading me inside. The interior was neat with homey touches, as if two people had tried to design it at once. Gilbert walked back over to Ludwig to talk about something, giving me more time to wander around, taking it all in.

"Uh, hey Matthew." Ludwig said from behind me. I turned towards him to see him standing awkwardly, "You should probably know that we have two dads." I looked up in surprise then laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, I understand. My dad has-er, had a boyfriend before…" I trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Before shit hit the fan?" asked Gilbert who, without my knowing, had moved right behind me. I squeaked and jumped in the air. I spun around with my arms up, ready to fight. He chuckled a bit and grabbed my wrists. My breath caught in my throat. _He's so close. _I thought to myself. He was even more gorgeous up close. I backed up into the wall, incidentally pulling him with me. Now it was Ludwig's turn to facepalm.

"Now you're being creepy, bruder." Ludwig said. My face burned. Gilbert made a weird laugh like "kesesesese" or something and let go of me. He walked towards a door and motioned for me to follow. I followed him down a flight of stairs and into a basement-made-bedroom with two beds. He waved a hand towards the far bed.

"That's your bed." He said and reached underneath it. "We took some stuff from your house and put it in a bag." He pulled a navy blue duffel bag out and tossed it towards me. "You can take a nap now, if you want." He said and all at once, all of the exhaustion from the day hit me. I flopped forward onto the bed.

"Thank you." I said, my voice muffled by the thick quilt. I turned onto my bed as he started moving towards the door. Before I fell asleep, I took a look at the posters on the wall above his headboard. A Prussian flag was pinned in the middle of the wall, along with German band posters and a black and white photo of a man with the label "Uncle Fritz"

* * *

As I climbed the stairs back towards the living room I found myself thinking more about what they had found in Matthew's house. His room, much like mine, was very patriotic. While mine was patriotic towards Germany and Prussia, though, his was almost completely dedicated to Canada and Hockey. _He sure had a lot of hockey sticks. _I thought to myself. _What scares me more is the dried blood they found on a few. _I remembered what the one forensic man said, "Hockey is one of those sports people take really seriously. He must've been a real hardcore player."

I sighed a little, reaching the top of the stairs. _Who knew such a timid kid could play so hard? _I thought. _Maybe I'll take him to the ice rink tomorrow with Elizaveta, Francis, and Antonio._

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of a door closing. I blinked and groggily looked over towards the alarm clock on the nightstand between the it to be only about one in the morning, I snuggled deeper into the covers and closed my eyes.

Someone turned on the lamp on the nightstand, causing me to squint at the light turning the inside of my eyelids red, and when I sleepily lifted my eyelids, the first thing I saw was the back of Gilbert's shirt. And then Gilbert's back without a shirt. My eyes widened slightly. _He's changing. _I thought and blushed a little. I watched the muscles in his toned back move underneath his pale skin. He stretched and flopped into bed, turning of the lamp._ Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all._

* * *

I woke at around four in the morning, probably due to going to bed at such an early hour before. I stretched out my aching muscles and dug through the duffel bag for something new to wear. _I should probably shop for clothes soon. _I thought, changing into a pair of sweatpants. Luckily, as I dug through the bag, I found my CD player (A/N-Retro, right? Sorry, this is kind of just a reference to me, I use a CD player because I don't have the money for an ipod and my computer refuses to use itunes) and CD case.

As I walked upstairs I popped in Linkin Park (A/N-another reference to the writer) and, finding the kitchen, proceeded to make cinnamon pancakes. Luckily enough, they had maple syrup. I fell into the rhythm of making pancakes as Lost in the Echo came on. I turned it up and mouthed the words with the song, softly tapping my feet.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. I groaned and turned over to look at the time and, finding it to be only about five, groaned again. The smell of whatever was cooking woke me up sufficiently, though, and with a few grunts and a lot of shoving, I managed to get myself out of my bed and stumble towards the door.

As I walked towards the kitchen, I was surprised to hear humming, but not classical or old music, or even German. I couldn't really place it, but I knew I had heard it before. I opened the door quietly and suppressed a laugh. All I could really see was Matthew's back, his blonde hair and the CD player carefully placed next to the stove as he cooked.

After thinking a bit, I decided to tease him some. After a little planning and stifling another laughing fit I snuck up behind him and slipped my arms around his torso. I felt him jump and turn a bit, then notice my arms and the tips of his ears turned red.

"G-Gilbert? Uh…what're you doing?" he stuttered out.

"Warming up, it's chilly." That wasn't a lie, and his sweater was warm against my bare chest.

"B-but…well…I mean…you're not wearing a shirt." He said quietly. He was so easy to embarrass.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." I said, feigning innocence.

A voice behind me startled me.

"Quit molesting the boy at such an early hour." It said. I let go of Matthew and spun around. The man often referred to as "Roma" aka my other dad, stood in a robe and I'm pretty sure nothing else (gross) holding a coffee mug in one hand and looking extremely tired.

"Guten morgen, Vati. This," I said, gesturing towards Matthew, "is the boy who's staying with us for a while." I said, changing the subject while Matthew turned back to his pancakes, face still red.

* * *

After whatever the heck that was, I turned back to my pancakes, which were thankfully not burned. I filled a plate with at least ten and put it on the table, sitting down and hoping Gilbert would take the hint and sit at the other end so I could at least be comfortable while eating. Much to my dismay, he either didn't get it or chose to ignore it and sat down right next to me. I tried my best to keep my composure while eating next to him, but I just wasn't used to sitting near really cute guys who could actually see me.

Thankfully, he opted to shove pancakes in his mouth rather than make small talk. Once he had decimated six pancakes about the size of his plate (how the hell is that even possible?!) and I had had about two, he turned to me.

"So my friends and I were going to go to this indoor ice rink and we were wondering if you anted to come." He said, and my heart beat a little faster at that. It had been, what, two months since I had played on, or even been to a rink. "Elizaveta also really wanted to meet you." He said, looking hopeful. I nodded, trying not to look too exited. He smiled, a real smile, and my heart beat even faster.

"That's great. Oh, when they went in and got some of your clothes they found a couple of hockey sticks and a pair of skates, so they put them in as bag and brought them here." He said, and I grinned. The pair of skates were my lucky skates, the other skates were packed away, so they had to have found my good ones. They were kind of old, but in good shape, since I took care of them so well. They were the ones my dad bought me for Christmas the year I got onto the Varsity team. He would always come to my games even though he didn't like the sport.

I grinned. "When are we going?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was already about seven in the morning. He looked at the clock too. "Around noon, we have plenty of time. By the way, why'd you get up so early?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Oh, old habit. We used to have a small skating rink in our backyard, and during the fall and winter I used to get up really early and go skate." I said. "My body still remembers and is apparently trying to get me to go out again. Since its winter, I guess it can tell." I said. My face fell. "I guess I'm going to have to get into the habit of not getting up so early." He looked like he was thinking for a minute then snapped his fingers making me jump.

"The rink is about half a mile away and you could get one of those yearly passes they have. Plus," he said, grinning, "the rink opens at about six, so you'll have about an hour and a half to skate, then half an hour to get ready for school." He said and looked at me, gauging my reaction. I could see now how he was a police chief's son.

* * *

I waited for Matthew to react, and after a moment he did, his eyes lighting up and his lips morphing into a grin. My breath caught in my throat. As he stood I struggled to regain the ability to breathe. After spending a few moments wondering what the hell was wrong with me, I decided it was about time to actually get ready instead of spending all day in sweatpants and shirtless, although I kind of liked to see Matthew squirm uncomfortably when I got too close without a shirt. Gott it was fun to tease him, but it wasn't just because it was cute, because he was the only person that could catch me off guard with his reactions.

As he cleared the dishes, I watched him, deep in thought. What made him so special that he could surprise the awesome me? After that I decided it would be best to call Elizaveta and tell her Matthew was coming so she could have time to calm down before she met him. Maybe he'd have less of a chance of her trying to put him in girls' clothes. I looked at him again. _He kind of looks like a girl, with how thin he is and his hair._ I tilted my head, watching his blonde hair and the strange looped curl that stuck up on his head.

I got up and headed towards the door to the basement, still thinking about the curl. _West's boyfriend has one, but West told me to never touch it. _I thought. I know they did something, that was obvious, why else would people freak out about them? I know Romano always freaked out when Spain joked about his, so what was it? I pondered this as I picked out some (awesome) black jeans and an (awesome) white shirt with the Prussian bird on it. Checking the clock yet again, I found it to be around eight-thirty (A/N-sorry for really fast time skips but…I'm Doctor Who, gott verdammt!). _I guess time flies when you're… on second thought I have no idea what the hell that was. _

(Time skip because the Tardis told me to. 11:45)

* * *

I tried (and failed) to remain calm as I put my skates and hockey stick into the red and black Nike bag Gilbert had given me. I pulled on a black Under Armour shirt and threw my red hoodie over it. I made sure to throw my CD player in too.

After a little preparation and a short car ride, we arrived at a large brick building. Stepping inside, I felt a surge of nostalgia as I breathed in the slightly colder, fresh feeling air along with the smell of sports equipment. We paid and Gilbert managed to get me a season pass. I could barely contain my excitement as I grabbed Gilbert and practically dragged him into the ice rink's locker room. I sat down on one of the benches and began the careful process of lacing up my skates. When I was finished, I turned and held a pair of skates up for Gilbert. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Heh, no. I don't skate. Nope, nada, no, nein." He said. I stood up, now as tall as him because of the skates. I leaned back, also crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, shouldn't you at least try?" I said and turned around walking towards the door to the rink. I turned back towards him and added, "Unless you're too chicken."I said. I knew that would do him in and I was right. He sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Fine. But only for a couple minutes. And if I suck, I suck, alright?" he said and I practically squealed in delight (but I didn't, because I'm a guy). I helped him into his skates and he stood up, wobbling a bit. He finally placed a hand on my shoulder and let me guide him carefully towards the door.

Once we got on the ice, it was just a matter of keeping him on the edge of the rink, where he gripped the walls as if holding on for his life. I laughed a little, then skated over and patted him on the shoulder.

"You aren't going to die, Gilbert, loosen up a bit." I said, and spun around so I could skate backwards in front of him. He glared at me.

"Hey, remember the deal? If I suck, I suck, right?" he said, and I had to admit, he was still hot even while stumbling around in ice skates. But now I had the upper hand and I wasn't letting it go any time soon. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a brown head flying toward us at lightning speed and it was heading toward Gilbert. Before I could warn him, the person had tackled him to the floor of the ice rink in a fit of giggles.

"E-eh?! Gilbert are you okay?" he asked softly. The girl got up and faced me, ignoring Gilbert's string of obscenities. She was really pretty, with wavy brown hair and a kind (yet somewhat scary) aura. She smiled while looking me over.

"Are you the boy staying with Gilbert?" she asked and I nodded carefully. I stretched out an arm and smiled,

"Yes, my name is Matthew Williams."

* * *

**Elizaveta's POV (Just 'cause I can, deal with it.)**

I could tell that Gilbert was trying to keep me from freaking out, but when Matthew smiled and reached out his hand, I couldn't help squealing and glomping him, much to his surprise. He was so adorable! As they got up, and he started to help Gilbert to skate, (I have no idea how he persuaded him to get on the ice) I realized that Gilbert was kind of sort of flirting with him, but not in the way he usually did.

_Maybe he actually likes him._ I thought. It would be good for him. _Although, does this kid know his reputation? _I was deep in thought when from behind me I heard the familiar voices of Francis and Antonio. I turned to see them talking and heading toward us, an annoyed Lovino trailing behind. Gilbert was still hanging onto the wall for dear life with Matthew next to him.

"Hello, me amigos, how are you?" came the familiar voice of Antonio.

"Wait, is that Gilbert skating?" said Francis as he glided up next to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, that kid Matthew next to him must've persuaded him." I said. Antonio draped an arm over Lovino's shoulder, who in turn threatened to kill him and chop off his arms and legs, a pretty weak threat for him.

* * *

**Gil's POV**

After about ten minutes of me trying and failing to skate, Matthew finally gave up. I sat on the bleachers around the arena and watched him practice. I'm not one for sorts like this, but I had to admit, the way he skated was captivating. It was as if he were in his own little world out there.

After about half an hour of skating, everyone was talking on the bleachers, except for Matthew. He was still skating, now without his hoodie, in a black shirt that revealed his perfect frame…_Wait, what? Why the hell am I thinking about that…? _I wondered as he skated over, unlaced his blades, and walked over to us.

* * *

**Ug, I know, I know, I'm SO late with this, but it's super long so...merp. Thank you so much for reading this. I've been working on a NorIce fic, so that'll be up soon. Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
